paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderwall (Axel's version)
On a snow sweep graveyard in Foggy Bottom there was nothing, but snow covered gravestones, headstones, Flowers and Trees, and the air there was...Really cold. Almost bone chilling. But one thing stuck out like a sore thumb. There was a pup just lying there in the snow...Crying..Crying as hard as he could and he had his paws on top of two gravestones the tears flowing down his face, and all the pup wanted to do was cry..And the fact that it was just one day from his special day..Made the pain sit on him like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place..He needed to do something...Anything to help ease the pain he felt...Even if it might he had to sing. He didn't sing much, but he want to..this time..It was different from the other times. He was doing it for two reasons...His sister, and his aunt. And the pup then stood up and then shook the snow off of him and then lied back down on the gravestone looking at what the headstone said..One was his sister's and the other one was his aunt's. His Aunt's read: Here lies Aunt Nora, A friend, lover, and great grandma to everyone, and she will be dearly missed. His Sister's read: Here lies Angie, A older sister, friend, and joy to be around with her family..Had her live cut to short and will be missed by every pup! Song Axel- Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now Back beat, the word is on the street That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels The way I do about you now And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I would Like to say to you But I don't know how Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do About you now And all the roads that lead you there were winding And all the lights that light the way are blinding There are many things that I would like to say to you But I don't know how I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall I said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me You're gonna be the one that saves me You're gonna be the one that saves me Axel then lies back down and fall asleep on the gravestones of his Aunt and Sister and cries and whimpers in his sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for him. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DvRCykzHy4) Category:Songs Category:Sad Category:Fanon Songs